1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to handles for wheeled objects, such as luggage or suitcases, and, in particular, to a handle conversion device for reorienting the position of a handle used to direct a wheeled object for forward and rearward movement, to minimize arm, wrist and/or shoulder strain of a user prompting the wheeled object.
2. Background Art
Many of the commercially available wheeled luggage and hand carts have an integral, rigid or retractable, structured handle which provides the user a gripping surface in a position typically perpendicular to the direction the user is pulling the luggage or cart. For instance, Shyr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,162; PCT Application No. WO93/18684; Browning, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,120; Cowan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,705; Carpenter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,649 and Liang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,934 each disclose this type of wheeled object. Another type of commercially available wheeled luggage is shown in Gibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,793, which utilizes an unstructured, often flexible strap to pull the wheeled object.
The guiding of wheeled luggage having such integral, rigid or retractable, structured handles often causes undesirable discomfort in the arm, wrist or shoulder of frequent users of such products, such as airline employees, sales people, court reporters and the like, as a result of the unnatural positioning of the arm and wrist necessitated by the orientation of the preexisting handle of the wheeled object. In particular, the gripping portion of the preexisting handle is typically positioned for use in an orientation substantially perpendicular to the desired direction of forward and rearward motion of the wheeled object. This positioning causes an awkward under or over grip of the gripping portion, in turn, forcing the user""s elbow, arm and/or wrist to be uncomfortably extended or twisted under force for extended periods of time.
There are a number of references that disclose wheeled suitcases with direction-parallel handles, including Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,613; Gregg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,709; Wickman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,670; and Rhaney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,438. In each of these disclosures, however, these handles are integral to their respective wheeled cases.
Another reference, namely Hansen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,118 specifically addresses the problem of reorienting the grip on a preexisting handle of a wheeled or other slidable object. In particular, Hansen et al. is directed to a handle conversion apparatus for attachment to a preexisting handle of a wheeled object. The handle conversion apparatus comprises a hand grip having a longitudinal axis which is substantially perpendicular to the gripping portion of the preexisting handle, to convert the gripping orientation of the handle by 90xc2x0, to an orientation substantially parallel to the direction of forward and rearward motion of the wheeled object.
The invention of Hansen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,188 has worked well with wheeled objects having preexisting handles. However, it is desired to provide a handle conversion device which enhances the ability of a user to securably retain the preexisting handle of a wheeled object, while allowing for relatively quick attachment to and release of the handle conversion device from the wheeled object. It is desired to provide these enhanced features while still providing a handle conversion device capable of reorienting the handle grip of a variety of wheeled objects to provide comfort to the userxe2x80x94while allowing for easy transportation of the device in a small bag or purse.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a handle conversion device for facilitating movement of a wheeled object which includes a preexisting handle with a grip member having a longitudinal axis positioned in a plane substantially perpendicular to the plane defined by a desired direction of forward and rearward movement. The handle conversion device includes a hand grip, a neck and an attachment portion.
The hand grip includes a first end, a second end and a longitudinal axis positioned between the first and second ends. The longitudinal axis of the hand grip is orientated substantially perpendicular to the plane occupied by the grip member of the preexisting handle, and substantially within the plane defined by the forward and rearward movement of the wheeled object. The hand grip is preferably contoured and coated with a rubber-type material to enhance the grip.
The attachment portion includes a hook member and a retention member which act in combination to releasably yet restrainably retain the grip member of the preexisting handle, and to maintain the substantially perpendicular relationship of the hand grip for the handle conversion device to the preexisting handle. The hook member and retention member preferably create a retention zone capable of expanding to accommodate preexisting handles of varying size and dimensions.
The hook member preferably includes an attached end emanating from the neck and a free end. In a preferred embodiment, the free end of the hook member includes a curved lip portion which creates a tapered region between the free end of the hook member and the retention member to facilitate insertion of the handle grip member into the retention zone. Moreover, the hook member preferably has a substantially J-shape with an open end and a closed end, although other configurations are likewise contemplated.
The retention member preferably also includes an attached end emanating from the neck and a free end. In a preferred embodiment, the free end of the retention member includes a curved lip portion having a concave section. The concave section allows rotation of the handle grip member when positioned in the retention zone between the hook member and the retention member.
In one preferred embodiment, the retention member is preferably positioned in the open end of the hook member. Additionally, the hook member is preferably has a thickness greater than the thickness of the retention member, to prompt substantial deformation of the retention member before substantial deformation of the hook member. To this end, the retention member preferably is made from a resiliently deformable material having a memory or spring back characteristic which allows the retention member to be positioned between a deformed, retaining orientation and a resting orientation. Likewise, the hook member is preferably resiliently deformable as well.
In another preferred embodiment, the retention member is positioned outside of the open end of hook member. In this embodiment, the retention member preferably has a thickness greater than the thickness of the hook member to prompt substantial deformation of the hook member before substantial deformation of the retention member.
The handle conversion device is preferably attachable to the preexisting handle in at least two different orientations to provide a user with flexibility in finding an attachment orientation which fits his or her wheeled object carrying style.